Extraños Estudios
by Lupina1990
Summary: Sirius nota las cosas que hacen Remus y Lily cuando se juntan a "estudiar" y no soporta la situación. De seguro porque James es su mejor amigo y no es justo lo que hacen…o tal vez porque….


_Los Personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

**Extraños Estudios**

- Sirius, no he visto a Remus desde hace unas horas, ¿Sabes dónde está? – Preguntó James a su amigo que estaba recostado en su cama, al lado de la suya.

- No, pero creo que debe de estar estudiando con Evans, por ahí – Le respondió su amigo, con algo de interés

- ¿Con Lily? – Reaccionó exaltado - , ¿Dónde está el Mapa?, Hay que buscarlos.

- De seguro que están lo más lejos de ti, amigo – Sirius se sentó en su cama, tomando de su velador el Mapa del Merodeador -. _Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas._

- Date prisa.

-Lo haría, pero, no quisieron escucharme cuando les recomendé hacerlo más rápido, ahora sólo aguanta – Sirius comenzó a buscar a Remus dentro del Mapa, al cabo de un par de minutos exclamó haberlo encontrado – Están en la casa abandonada cerca de Hogsmeade.

- ¿En esa casa? – Preguntó sorprendido James.

- Te lo digo, amigo, se han ido lo más lejos de ti – Sirius observaba la marca de los pies de sus amigos en el Mapa.

- Vamos a ver qué tal les está yendo en los estudios – Dijo James, mientras buscaba su Capa en el baúl.

- ¿Qué? – Sirius volvía a recostarse.

- ¡Vamos!, levántate, quiero llegar de sorpresa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Remus, te aseguro que si colocas esa cantidad de Colmillos de Serpiente, la poción estallaría – Río Lily, mirando tiernamente a su compañero.

- Sabía que algo no calzaba – Tomó el libro de Pociones de Séptimo que tenía sobre sus piernas y comenzó a leerlo detenidamente, tachando algo en un pergamino.

Pasaron varios minutos sentados en el suelo, apoyando sus espaldas contra la pared, hasta que Lily cerró su libro, dejándolo a un lado. Arrodillada frente a Remus, se le acercó lentamente, cerrando también su libro y dejándolo sobre el suyo.

- Lily – Sonrió ampliamente Remus.

Lily tomó ágilmente el rostro de su amigo y lo besó; un beso tierno, que prontamente se tornó a algo apasionado. Ella se levantó y le tomó una mano a Lupin, guiándolo hasta la vieja cama que estaba a un lado. Se recostó primero, dejando a Remus encima, comenzaron a besarse nuevamente. Lily parecía algo acalorada, acariciando cada parte que podía de su amigo, metiendo sus delgadas manos por entre la camisa de él. No tardó mucho hasta arrancársela, tirándola al suelo, Remus no se quedaba atrás, acariciaba los muslos de su amiga, levantando suavemente su falda. El beso apasionado no acababa, ambos se encontraban totalmente excitados. Lily bajaba sus manos hasta el pantalón de Remus -donde un gran bulto la esperaba - para desabrochar el botón, cuando sintieron un golpe en el primer piso de La Casa.

Rápidamente se levantaron, Remus tomó su camisa y se la abotonaba lo más rápido posible. Lily arreglaba su falda, metiendo su blusa dentro y peinándose un poco. Volvieron a sentarse, ella le entregó a Remus su libro y ella tomó el suyo; se acomodaron y quedaron como estaban antes de su acalorado momento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Por qué no caminas más rápido, Sirius? – Gruñía Cornamenta, mientras caminaba dos pasos más delante de Canuto.

- Ya voy – Sirius revisaba el Mapa, mirando cómo la marca de los pies de Remus y Lily estaban juntas en medio de la habitación -. ¡Auh! – Sirius acababa de tropezar con una vieja caja.

- Ten más cuidado, Canuto, no quiero que sepan que estamos aquí, no antes de tiempo.

- Sí, claro – Sirius volvió a ver el Mapa, la marca de los pies de Remus y Lily ahora se separaban y se iban hasta un rincón de la habitación, unos al lado de los otros. A él le pareció bastante extraño esto, hasta incluso concluyó apresuradamente de que ellos podrían estar haciendo algo mayoritariamente extraño, pero luego recordó que se trataba de Remus Lupin, el chico más estudioso de Hogwarts, el más introvertido y no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso y menos de traicionar a su mejor amigo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Quién crees que sea, Rem? – Preguntó Lily, mirando atentamente los ojos color miel de su amigo.

- No estoy seguro, tal vez sean… - No alcanzó a decirlo cuando James aparecía sonriendo bajo la puerta, seguido de un sospechoso Sirius, que guardaba el Mapa bajo su túnica -. ¿Hola?

- ¿Qué tal, Lunático?, Hola, linda – James se sentaba en la orilla de la vieja cama, cuyas sábanas seguían revueltas, por el anterior suceso.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó seriamente Remus – ¿No deberían estar en la práctica de Quidditch?

- Sí, deberíamos; pero, fue suspendida, ya que un idiota de Cuarto cayó de su escoba – Respondió fastidiado James

- ¿Y, está bien? – Remus fingió preocupación.

- Creo – Esta vez respondió Sirius – Y, ustedes, ¿Qué hacían?

- Leíamos – Remus levantó el libro.

- Creo que debería irme, Rem – Dijo Lily un poco furiosa – Algo aquí no deja de molestarme – Miró de la misma manera a James, quién no dejaba de sonreír.

- Claro, vamos – Remus se levantó, ofreciéndole la mano a Lily.

- También deberíamos irnos, nosotros, ¿No, Sirius? – Dijo James levantándose rápidamente.

- Seguro – Sirius rodó sus ojos – Vamos.

Lily y James caminaron por delante; Sirius y Remus fueron varios metros atrás.

- Realmente, ¿Qué hacían, Evans y tú, allá dentro? – Susurró Sirius.

- Te respondí antes, estudiar – Remus no dejaba de sonreír.

- No es lo que parecía que hacían, no según el Mapa – Dijo muy serio Sirius -, Más bien, parecía que ustedes dos estuvieron en la cama.

- ¿Para qué preguntas, entonces, Canuto? – Remus aún no dejaba de sonreír.

- Pero, no puede ser

- ¿Por qué? – Ahora se había detenido, haciendo que su amigo también lo hiciera - ¿Por qué no puede ser?

- Porque eres tú, Remus, además ella – La señaló – Sabes que James ha estado loco por ella desde…siempre.

- Sirius, no es nada serio, ¿Sí?, no entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto – Volvió a caminar y a sonreír.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Varios días habían pasado desde entonces, hasta que se volvió a repetir la historia.

- ¿Crees que Remus está de nuevo con Lily? – Preguntó James.

- No lo sé – Ésta vez, Sirius velozmente los buscó en el Mapa y tal como la vez anterior, ambos se encontraban en La Casa; nuevamente en medio de la habitación, estaba seguro que estaban en la cama -. Están en La Casa, deben estar estudiando.

- Entonces, vamos – James se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto.

- ¿No crees que deberías dejarla respirar de vez en cuando?

- Así no la conquistaré, Canuto.

- Ya no lo hiciste, date por vencido.

- ¡Jamás!, Vamos, Sirius.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily y Remus, estaban besándose desenfrenadamente en la cama de La Casa. Lily volvía a estar por debajo de Remus, él masajeaba sus muslos – nuevamente - levantando su falda, hasta que le molestaba, dejando su típica y calmada actitud, de chico bueno… bajó la falda de su amiga, tirándola al suelo, mientras se escuchaba un silencioso gemido de ella. No dejaba de besarla, jugueteando con sus lenguas, subió sus manos hasta su blusa, también estorbaba, desabotonó cada uno de los botones y la dejó en el suelo, dejando a Lily en su ropa interior.

Lily, por su parte, se dedicaba a acariciar la espalda de Remus, no le molestaba estar casi desnuda. También desabotonó la camisa de su amigo, dejándole completamente a la vista su torso, que no era el de un atlético, pero bastante bien formado. Separó sus labios, para bajar sus manos hasta el pantalón de él, ya se marcaba notoriamente el gran bulto que ocultaba bajo el pantalón, sonrió y le desabrochó el botón, para luego bajar lentamente su cremallera.

Remus apresuradamente tiró lejos sus pantalones, ahora quedando ambos en su ropa interior, volvió a besarla, acariciando todo lo que podía, su excitación no daba para más, ya necesitaba penetrarla, de una vez, lanzó un pequeño gemido y comenzó a bajarle la braga, cuidadosamente, dejándola al descubierto, Lily delicadamente le bajó a él su bóxer, que de un momento a otro parecía apretarle. Ahí estaba, toda su humanidad, entregada a ella. Fue ella quien lo guió hasta su entrada, dejando escapar un largo gemido de placer. Lily tenía sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Remus, facilitando el trabajo de empuje de él.

- Ven más rápido, Rem – Gimió entrecortadamente Lily, mientras que su amigo le obedecía.

Bastaron varios minutos hasta que la pareja de amigos llegara al orgasmo, dejando salir un grito de su goce. Lily pudo sentir cómo la eyaculación de su querido amigo la llenaba en su interior. Remus se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, besándola nuevamente. Se dejaron descansar por un momento, volvían a acariciarse para que la excitación retornara, esta vez Lily estaba arriba, Remus nunca dejó de estar dentro de ella. Lily comenzaba a moverse en un vaivén; pero de pronto sintieron unos pasos muy fuertes en el primer piso y estaban seguros de quiénes podrían ser.

No notaron exactamente cómo fueron tan rápidos para vestirse y arreglarse, Lily al estar de pie, sentía como el semen de Remus bajaba lentamente, hasta su braga, lo que la dejaba bastante excitada y no tardó en contárselo a su amigo.

- Rem – dijo tiernamente ella cuando ya estaban sentados y lo besó, tomando su mano, guiándola hasta su ropa interior y lo obligó a acariciarla, estaba por llegar a su segundo orgasmo de la tarde; pero, Remus se detuvo al sentir los pasos más cerca.

-Lo siento, Lily, para la próxima – Dicho aquello, le ordenó un poco el rojo cabello a ella y actuaron como si hubieran estado estudiando desde hace mucho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡Sirius! – Murmuró enfadado James, cuando Canuto dio un gran paso, haciendo que la madera crujiera fuertemente.

- Lo siento, Cornamenta – Sirius veía el Mapa y al ver la posición de la marca de los pies de Remus y Lily, estaba seguro de lo que hacían, fue por eso que dio el gran pisotón, para advertirles de alguna forma de su acercamiento.

Al llegar hasta el piso de arriba, James y Sirius se sentaron en la cama, mirando atentamente a Remus y Lily.

- ¿Por qué tantos estudios? – Preguntó James – Acaso, ¿Se vienen exámenes de los cuales no me enteré?

- No, Potter, no necesariamente hay que estudiar cuando hay exámenes – Dijo Lily, molesta, poniéndose de pie – Rem, me voy, ¿Vienes también?

- Claro – Ahora, Remus miró a James amablemente, levantándose – Sabes que no me va bien en pociones, Cornamenta

Remus y Lily bajaban las escaleras, él no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a Sirius, no esta vez. No tardó mucho hasta que Sirius y James bajaban también. Lily caminaba más rápido, pero ni así pudo contra James, quedando Remus y Sirius detrás.

- ¿De nuevo? – Preguntó Sirius, pero Remus sólo rió – Es tu amigo, ¿Sabes?

- Lo sé, Canuto, pero vuelvo a repetirte, no es serio…sólo estamos…

- ¿Follándose cada vez que pueden? – Se apresuró Sirius, Remus soltó una carcajada – No te creí a ti capaz, lo digo en serio.

- Tienes razón, tal vez no hubiera sido capaz, pero ella insistía demasiado, la primera vez fue muy extraño – era mi primera vez y la de ella también – la segunda…no mucho, ya comenzaba a gustarnos y así fue como llegó la tercera, cuarta, quinta….

- Espera, Remus, ¿Te la has estado follando tanto tiempo? Y dices que no es nada serio – Sirius estaba molesto, no sabía por qué sentía tanta ira, nunca pensó que Remus pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas – no él –, pensó que saldría virgen de Hogwarts, este no era el Remus que conocía.

- No lo llames así, no sé lo qué es – Dijo Remus calmadamente.

- Lunático, no sé cómo lo llaman entre ustedes, pero para personas como yo, así es – Luego señaló a James – Te matará si se entera

- Lo sé, no se lo dirás, ¿Cierto?

- Bueno….yo… - Remus lo miró tiernamente, Sirius no podía resistirse a esos ojos color de miel, no sabía qué le pasaba, por qué actuaba así cuando ellos lo miraban, sentía cómo si todo el mundo se paralizara de una vez – No lo diré.

- Gracias. Además, ella aceptará salir con él – Sonrió Remus – Me lo ha dicho.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Sirius – Pero, y a ti, ¿No te afecta?

- ¡Por supuesto!, James ha estado esperando esto por mucho, me alegra mucho por él – Remus caminaba alegremente.

- No lo entiendo, Lunático

- ¿Qué no entiendes? – Remus se detuvo y lo miró extrañado.

- Has estado teniendo sexo con ella, ahora te dice que aceptará salir con tu mejor amigo y no te afecta en lo absoluto – Estaba nervioso, por escuchar su respuesta, no sabía por qué se sentía así, tal vez porque tendría que consolarlo, mientras que James demostrara su alegría…o porque….no aguantaba la idea de que estuviera enamorado de ella.

- ¿Sirius, no pensarás que…yo estoy enamorado de ella, cierto?

- ¿No lo estás? – Remus rió nuevamente - ¿Qué? – Llegaban al castillo, estaba atardeciendo, no veía a James ni a Lily.

- Mira – Cuando Remus los señaló, estaban abrazados, de seguro ella ya había aceptado a salir con él.

- Que bien, pero no me has respondido – James había pasado tanto tiempo esperando eso y ahora a él, su mejor amigo no le importaba, quería saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Remus.

- No pensé que debía decírselos, porque debieron haberse dado cuenta, desde un principio…

- Sé más claro, ¿Sí? – Sirius estaba impaciente.

- No me gustan las chicas, Sirius, pensé que ya lo tenían claro – Remus siguió caminando, adelantándose, dejando atrás a James, Lily y a Sirius - ¿Vienes?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaban en la habitación, no sabían dónde estaba Colagusano; pero, de seguro estaba en el Gran Comedor. Era el día de la cita de James y Lily, por eso él no se encontraba ahí, sólo Remus y Sirius, el último se sentía extraño junto a su amigo, no sabía qué era, pero Lunático lo notaba.

- ¿Sirius? – Preguntó Remus, aburrido de que su amigo lo evitara la mayor parte del día.

- ¿Qué? – Fingió estar viendo algo interesante en el Mapa, pero sólo se veía a él y a Remus.

- ¿Por qué estás así conmigo?, Creo que es desde que te conté sobre mis gustos – Lunático se le acercó lentamente, pero Sirius se alejó, sentándose en la cama de James.

- Tonterías, Lunático, no me pasa nada – Se sintió nervioso, su respiración se había acelerado.

- No me mientas, creo que ya sé qué te pasa – Lunático se le levantó de su cama y se acercó más a Sirius.

- Eh – Sirius estaba demasiado nervioso ahora - ¿Qué m-me pasa?

- Bueno, Canuto, tú… - Remus se le acercó lo más que pudo, haciéndole sentir su respiración - …estabas celoso de Lily – Rozó suavemente sus labios contra los de Sirius, sin dejar de hablar – Y ahora…no estás seguro de lo que sientes…

- Cállate – Susurró Sirius, tomando a Remus por la nuca, forzándolo a que lo besara.

Sirius se tumbó de espaldas en la cama de James, Remus encima, besándolo, introduciendo su lengua una y otra vez, jugando con ellas. Estando en esa posición, la pareja podía sentir el gran bulto de cada uno, lo que los excitaba aún más. Remus, más experto en el tema (N/A: Sirius claramente tenía más experiencia….pero con chicas), desarmó lentamente el nudo de la corbata de Sirius, luego desabotonó su camisa; comenzó a lamer con la punta de la lengua su pecho, bajando perezosamente hasta por debajo de su ombligo, le sonrió generosamente y desabrochó el botón de su pantalón, bajó la cremallera y acarició con su lengua su miembro por sobre del bóxer. Bajó el pantalón y el bóxer a la misma vez, tomó el pene de su amigo y lo masturbó lentamente, Sirius dejó escapar un gemido. Remus se arrodilló a un costado de la cama, manoseando como quería a su amigo. No tardó mucho en metérselo en la boca, Sirius inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó.

Remus lo metía y lo sacaba de su boca, sentía como su mismo miembro estaba más grande de lo normal – más de lo que alguna vez estuvo con Lily -, molestando en el pantalón. Comenzaba a masturbarlo cada vez más rápido, ayudado de sus labios, su lengua y sus manos…cuando de pronto…

- LILY HA ACEPTADO SER MI NO…VIA - Cornamenta acababa de entrar a la habitación, se detuvo delante y Sirius se corrió en la cara y manos de Remus, no pudiendo evitar dar un gran gemido - ¿En mi cama?

- Hmmm – Gimió Remus, lamió sus labios, limpió un poco el semen de su rostro con el puño de su camisa y tragó; nunca soltando por completo a Sirius – Felicidades, James.

- Claro… - Sirius y Remus sólo lo miraban, el último le sonreía felizmente – Volveré luego – Dicho eso, Cornamenta salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Remus se levantó y se tiró encima de Sirius, sonriéndole –soltando por fin su agotado miembro–, acarició su oscuro cabello y mirando atentamente sus ojos grises.

- Deja de mirarme así, que me matas – Sirius lo besó calurosamente.

- Lo sé muy bien, Sirius Black – Le dijo, sin separar sus labios, luego dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de su ahora amante.


End file.
